All Bets are Off
by avaatquevale2250
Summary: "Percy couldn't help but smile at their current position. She was straddled over him, her hips hovering over his own. It wasn't the first time they were in this position, but it was the first in public." Smutty one-shot inspired by one of Uncle Rick's tweets. Percy and Annabeth hot fluff!


**I kind of got this idea from a tweet from good old uncle rick. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Percy knew it was a lost cause the moment he took the bet.

He might be a son of the big three and a very powerful demigod, but Annabeth was just smarter than him. Case closed.

Annabeth's hair fell over him, her dagger pinned at Percy's throat. She had a triumphant grin on her face, her body on top of him. Percy couldn't help but smile at their current position. She was straddled over him, her hips hovering over his own. It wasn't the first time they were in this position, but it was the first in public.

"Pay up Valdez," Jason said from the side. Annabeth got off of him, offering a hand to Percy. He took it, pulling himself up with her help. He dusted the dirt off his shirt, while the younger campers looked on in awe. It had been an excellent fight.

"That's how you can defeat a swordsman with a dagger. Any questions?" Annabeth asked.

The younger campers should their heads, speechless. Percy still hadn't gotten use to them staring at him that way. They were like celebrities at both camps. He guessed it was just part of saving the world for the second time, but it made him extremely uncomfortable.

"Class dismissed!"

The younger campers hovered around Percy watched as Leo handed Jason a gold drachma.

"Percy, you disappoint men everywhere," Leo grumbled. Annabeth narrowed her eyes at him, giving him that patent Athena war glare. "And I'm out of here, before your girlfriend kills me."

Percy chuckled, shaking his head as he walked over to the water bucket. He pulled a little water out, healing the cut that Annabeth left on his arm. Annabeth walked up to him and touched where the cut had been.

"Sorry I cut you," she murmured.

"I deserved it. It was a nice move," he admitted.

"You didn't let me win, did you?" she asked in anger. "It's not a true victory if-"

"You beat me, Annabeth. Be proud."

Annabeth looked at him, her thinking face on. She looked gorgeous in the afternoon sun. Her curls were pulled up in a pony tail, but a few pieces hung down. Her camp T-shirt hung tightly on her, and she was wearing a pair of cut-off jean shorts, which were Percy's favorite.

"You don't seem that bothered by it," she observed.

"I'm not," Percy stated as he shrugged his shoulders, pulling his gaze away from Annabeth's distractingly short shorts. "I'm secure enough in my manhood to tolerate a loss to the goddess of battle strategy's daughter in a fight. There are just some things that my beautiful, talented girlfriend is better at than me.

"What kind of things am I not better than you at?"

Annabeth had a smirk on her face, teasing him.

"Killing spiders," he replied easily. "Swimming."

"Anything else?"

Percy smirked, leaning forward to wrap his arms around Annabeth's waist. She looked up at him, and he leaned down, placing soft kisses up her neck to just below her ear. He felt her shiver underneath him, and he smiled in satisfaction.

"Well," he said as his lips grazed her ear. "Not at the moment, but I think I always win when it comes to lasting the longest in bed."

"Percy Jackson!" she gasped as she pulled away from him. "Are you talking about what I think you are talking about?"

He simply raised his eyebrows, leaning down so his lips brushed against hers. He could feel the tension in them, the need she had to crash her lips against his, but she was holding back. She pushed him away, an angry blush on her cheeks.

"Maybe," he shrugged. "It happens often enough."

"That is not true!" she whispered murderously.

"Really?"

Annabeth glared at him, her mouth opening more than once to yell at him, but nothing came out. She was trying to come up with a winning argument, but Percy had the upper hand, something that didn't happen all that often.

"You are, just…..UGH!" She groaned in frustration, stomping off in the other direction.

"Well, if you want to prove me wrong, then by all means," he replied with a smirk. Annabeth just shot him a death glare.

"I think I'm going to head back to my cabin," he sighed. He was still the only child of Poseidon at Camp, so he had the cabin to himself. As he turned, he took off his shirt, hoping to entice her. Percy knew he was pushing her, but that was fun when it came to things like this between them. Neither of them would admit how attracted they were to one another. When it came to a battle of wit and the mind, Annabeth could not resist a challenge, and that is what Percy was banking on.

He walked out of the sword fighting arena, the hot summer sun hitting warming his skin.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!"

Percy turned to see Annabeth storming up behind him. She looked angry, but there was something in her eyes that was heated and feral.

"You cannot just say something like that to me and walk away!"

"Why? Did it get you all hot and bothered?"

She looked at me in indignation at first, but then her eyes narrowed. She got a triumphant grin on her face, sauntering up to him.

"Yes, it did."

Before he could respond, Annabeth crashed into him. Her arms wrapped around him, fingers laced into his hair, and together, they stumbled back until Percy's back hit something hard. His shirt fell from his hands, grabbing on to Annabeth's instead. One of her hand's left him, and he heard the soft creak of a door. He stumbled back as it opened, his hands groping at Annabeth's t-shirt. There was no more thought about competitions or winning. The only goal Percy had at this point was to get Annabeth as close as possible to him. He pulled her shirt off, tossing it to the floor. Percy realized that they were in the weapons storage building. It was full of old and broken weapons, and no one hardly ever came in there. He picked Annabeth up, setting her on the edge of a dusty table. She wrapped her legs around him, her lips just as needy as his were. Her hands were at the belt of his shorts, deftly undoing the buckle.

"Do you have one?" she whispered breathlessly between her kisses. Percy nodded his head.

"Back pocket," he replied huskily. His hands snaked around her body, finding the clasp of her bra. He felt tiny ridges in her skin, scars left from the years of fighting. It just made her look more beautiful in his opinion, more fierce. He unhooked the clasp, sliding the soft cotton along her arms. He took her in his hands, kneading and massaging her. Her moans undid him, making him want to go faster and slower at the exact same time.

She took his wallet from his back pocket, pushing his shorts from his waist. Percy worked on her own shorts, sliding them down her legs as she lifted her waist up to free them.

"Are you sure you want to do this here?"

She nodded her head, biting her bottom lip in that adorably sexy way that drove him crazy. She flipped his wallet open, sliding the condom out of its place.

"Do you always keep one in here?"

Her hands trailed down his chest, feeling the dips and curves of his muscles. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her close to him.

"Better to be safe than sorry," he whispered as he assaulted her neck. He could feel the lean muscles move across her back, dipped and straining as her hands moved over him.

"Four years of dating, and you finally start," she quipped with a chuckle. Percy feigned hurt, but Annabeth pulled him to her, enveloping him in a kiss once more.

"Please, Percy," she whispered in that voice that made him weak. How could he ever deny her anything?

She pushed his boxers down, taking charge of the situation. He gladly let her do all the work. He took the time to admire the pale lace panties she had on, watching her as she concentrated on getting him ready. She looked up, and he was graced with seeing that innocent expression on her face. Being this intimate was something they were still getting use to, there were things they still had to learn about each other.

He pulled her to him, sliding her panties out of the way as he guided himself into her. Annabeth's hands gripped into his shoulders, her face buried into his neck. She moaned into him, her warm breath trickling over his skin. She began to place soft kisses along his shoulder, rocking her hips into his. It was so easy for them to be together. Percy's hands couldn't get enough of the softness of her skin or the way she seemed to smell like she had been caught out in a rainstorm. He loved the way she would whisper his name, like she was trying to coax the most intimate part of him out. He couldn't stop running his hands through her hair, feeling the soft blonde curls wrapped around his fingers. When he was with her, everything was perfect, surreal. They were no monsters, no college classes, and no bills to pay. They didn't have to worry about the nightmares Tartarus had given them or the shadows that death had cast in their lives. They got to truly be with each other in the moment, treasuring each other. He was close, and he could tell she was, too, and instead of a race to finish seeing who the winner was, they had realized that they had already won.

Annabeth fell back against the wall, covered in sweat and breathing heavily. Percy rested his head against her chest as she pushed his hair off of his brow. Their eyes locked, and he planted a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I love you, Annabeth Chase."

She smiled that endlessly happy smile, and she responded with a kiss of her own.

"I know you do, and I love you too," she murmured back. "You should try tricking me into having sex with you more often."

**Hoped you enjoyed! Leave a review! :D**


End file.
